Mi estimada señorita Kamiya
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin decide rehacer su vida y llega a enseñar matemáticas a un instituto, donde además será el profesor jefe del tercer año, sin imaginar que allí encontraría a la persona que le daría un nuevo sentido a su vida. ¡FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi estimada señorita Kamiya.**

Acto Uno (de tres)

Una alumna especial

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Comenzaban las clases en abril y concentrada, Kaoru resolvía un sudoku en su rincón de la sala de clases cuando el silencio más absoluto se apoderó de todo. No le prestó mayor atención y puso un par de nueves en las cuadrículas cuando un cosquilleo en la base del cuello le indicó que algo andaba mal.

Rápidamente cerró la revista e intentó ponerse de pie, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?- Le preguntó el hombre a su lado.

-Kamiya Kaoru.- respondió la muchacha sin atreverse a mirar. Lo que le faltaba: Uno de esos profesores que en la primera clase se ponían a fastidiar para hacerse los duros.

-Y cuénteme, Kamiya, ¿qué leía de esa revista que le resultaba tan interesante?-

Un lápiz había quedado de marcador de la página y Kaoru rápidamente le señaló lo que la tenía tan concentrada cuando él entró. El sujeto pasó un dedo sobre el sudoku resuelto y la tinta fresca de los nueves dejó una mancha. Quitó la mano de su hombro y la dejó tranquila al caminar hacia el frente. Kaoru se puso de pie.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-

-Buenos días, profesor.- respondieron todos a coro.

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin y seré su profesor jefe de curso, además de impartirles el ramo de matemáticas unas cuantas veces por semana. Pueden sentarse.

Los muchachos hicieron caso de inmediato y Kenshin se puso a anotar el horario de toda la semana en la pizarra.

-Señorita Kamiya, hágame el favor de repartir las hojas que he traído entre sus compañeros. Se trata de una pequeña prueba para medir sus conocimientos matemáticos. Así podré saber de qué manera los puedo nivelar mejor. No es necesario que le pongan sus nombres, pero si que respondan con seriedad y honestidad.-

Mientras hacía caso, Kaoru tuvo es terrible impresión de que sería para siempre la chica de los mandados del nuevo profesor pelirrojo. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero sabía que si ese era su destino, poco podía hacer para revertir la situación. Con un poco de suerte, sólo sería por esa clase. Maldito sudoku.

Cuarenta minutos después, Kenshin recogió los exámenes y los guardó en su portafolio. Pasó la lista y se sentó tranquilo sobre la mesa a mirar a sus estudiantes.

-Este es su último año de escuela y deben esforzarse si quieren entrar a la universidad. También estaremos muy ocupados organizando eventos como el festival de los cerezos, kermeses y ese tipo de cosas. Habrá un par de giras en invierno y al egreso. Como profesor jefe, debo guiarlos en esas actividades y prestarles apoyo en lo que puedan llegar a necesitar como estudiantes, así sea orientación vocacional o información sobre algún área que les interese. Puede que yo no lo sepa todo, pero si ese fuera el caso, buscaré a la persona idónea para que hable con ustedes y le puedan expresar sus dudas. Ese es mi compromiso con ustedes y a cambio exigiré orden durante mis clases, respeto hacia mi persona y compromiso con los deberes que les dejaré. Como ustedes saben, su antiguo profesor jefe, el señor Kaneda, ha jubilado y me ha dejado varias anotaciones con respecto a ustedes. Yo prometo dar lo mejor de mi este año, pero necesito un poco de su ayuda.

Elegiré un secretario en este curso, y su deber será esperarme fuera de la sala de profesores al finalizar el recreo para ayudarme a traerles el material de apoyo que puedan necesitar. También me ayudará a organizarlos en las diferentes actividades que tengamos durante el año. Este secretario trabajará para mí, al margen de que ustedes elijan a su presidente de curso y todo eso. Hoy vamos a empezar con… señorita Kamiya, dígame un número, rápido.-

Kaoru no comprendió, pero respondió como pudo.

-Veintinueve.-

-Muy bien. Veintinueve menos tres veces que la he llamado es veintiséis… señorita Minjo, será usted la primera secretaria. Veamos cómo funciona.-

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Kenshin era uno de esos profesores dinámicos e interesantes, que en cada clase cautivaba a su alumnado con sus explicaciones sobre los números y esas cosas. Los chicos lo respetaban y las muchachas… estaban casi todas enamoradas de él. Y eso era un problema, porque para el mes de Junio, había cambiado tres veces a sus secretarias. Él podía identificar rápidamente cuando las niñas requerían su atención más de lo estrictamente necesario, y cortaba por lo sano antes de que comenzaran los rumores.

En el pasado, había probado con muchachos como secretarios, pero no le daba mucho resultado y él, que en verdad era un hombre muy ocupado, precisaba de alguien.

Pensaba en esas cosas camino a la sala de clases cuando se detuvo a mirar en rededor. La chica Kamiya caminaba hacia él sin saberlo, con un lápiz en la boca y una pequeña revista en las manos. Notó que la camiseta de la escuela era algunas tallas más grande que ella y que la falda del uniforme le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, tal como indicaba el reglamento. Eso de por sí era extraño.

-Acá pongo un tres y el seis lo dejo… -

-Es peligroso leer mientras camina.- dijo Kenshin cuando ella estuvo a punto de chocar con él. La joven se detuvo de improviso y en su campo de visión aparecieron unos lustrosos zapatos negros y más arriba un traje impecable. Siempre que miraba la cicatriz que marcaba la mejilla izquierda del señor Himura, se preguntaba qué podría haberla causado, aunque luego se reprochaba a sí misma pensando que eso era algo de la vida privada de él y que no debía meterse en esas cosas.

- Jeje… lo siento… no me fijé.

Kenshin se sintió conmovido por un momento con la sonrisa de la chica y pronto reparó en su rostro desprovisto de maquillaje. Eso era algo raro y nuevo en los tiempos que corrían y la sencillez de su peinado le gustó mucho más. Parecía una chica que no estaba preocupada de los coqueteos y la idea comenzó a gustarle.

-Señorita Kamiya, a usted le atraen mucho los números, ¿verdad?-

-Son divertidos- respondió distraídamente, pensando en el asunto del número tres. Kenshin sonrió aunque ella no pudo notarlo.

-Queda contratada para el puesto de secretaria. ¿Qué le parece?.-

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Cuando llegó Junio, Kenshin estaba más que satisfecho con Kaoru. ¡Era perfecta! Lo esperaba como él quería fuera de la sala de profesores, y no se quejaba aunque la cargara con libros hasta la barbilla. Además era una estupenda alumna, aunque su mente funcionara de manera rara.

Por ejemplo, un día estaban hablando sobre las fracciones y de alguna manera los muchachos no lograban entenderlo, así que Kenshin hizo un par de ejercicios en la pizarra. Desesperado, vio que nada daba resultado para darse a entender y finalmente preguntó si a alguien le había salido algún ejercicio. Kaoru levantó la mano y pasó a la pizarra a explicar como era que lo había resuelto.

Dibujó tres barriles, los dividió en varias secciones y después de una explicación que Kenshin quedó con los ojos en espiral, dijo que tres cuartos eran de leche, dos octavos de gaseosa y el resto de helado. Pero de chocolate porque se llevaba mejor con el número dos. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo de toda la clase. Ni el profesor la había entendido, pero el resultado ¡Era correcto! El problema es que los alumnos se distrajeron con las gaseosas, la leche y el helado de manera tal, que Kenshin tuvo que comenzar desde la base de las fracciones, pero algo le quedó llamando la atención sobre Kaoru, asi que mientras el curso resolvía un ejercicio más sencillo, le alcanzó una hoja a Kaoru con una operación difícil que hasta él se complicaba.

-¿Cómo resuelve eso?-

Kaoru miró la hoja y luego al profesor, divertida.

-Con manzanas y peras.-

-Explíquese.-

Kaoru hizo un par de dibujos y de rayas y algunos números. El ejercicio estaba resuelto. El resultado, correcto.

-¿Cómo lo hizo, señorita Kamiya?- preguntó Kenshin asombrado.

-Con manzanas y peras.-

-Pero y los números?-

-Los números son las cantidades de manzanas y peras. Creo que eso se llama pensamiento divergente.-

Kenshin acercó una silla a la mesa de Kaoru y le dio una ecuación llena de letras.

-Pruebe con esto.-

Kaoru ni se arrugó en terminarla. Vacas y pollos, tres cerdos y dos caballos. Al final, la hoja nuevamente quedó llena de dibujos y líneas, pero al comprobar a su manera la ecuación, el resultado era el que debía ser.

-Me impresiona. A usted realmente se le da la matemática.-

-Pero usted me evalúa mal. En los exámenes se fija demasiado en el método y no en el resultado.-

-Debe reconocer que con tanta raya y tanto dibujo, sus exámenes son incomprensibles.-

-Pero le aseguro que el resultado siempre es bueno, señor Himura. -

Kenshin pensó un poco. Kaoru no tenía malas calificaciones, pero tampoco eran de las mejores. Al poner más atención en sus exámenes, no le quedó de otra que colocar en ellos la máxima nota.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

-Señor Himura, aquí tiene los trabajos de todos, incluido el mío.- Le dijo Kaoru una mañana al encontrárselo en la sala de profesores.- Esto del número pi es un poco raro pero funciona.- Kaoru se detuvo la ver la cara del profesor.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Lo puedo ayudar?-

Era raro que un alumno le preguntara a Kenshin si lo podían ayudar, pero se había metido en un tremendo problema con un amigo y no tenía las capacidades para salir de él. Había apostado y al perder, tenía que medirse en un partido con Sanosuke y encima, ver la forma de ganarle. Cuestión de orgullo y de machos.

-Tengo esta tarde un partido de fútbol soccer y soy pésimo para ello. Lo mío es el béisbol. Además, debo llevar a un compañero de equipo y de mis colegas, ninguno entiende de fútbol.-

-El fútbol soccer es muy popular en occidente y parece fácil. Es cosa de meter la pelota en la malla sorteando rivales. No es como el fútbol americano, en que a uno le caen encima o el waterpolo que es en el agua, con lo que cuesta moverse.-

Kenshin se la quedó mirando.

-Pareciera que para usted, señorita Kamiya, todo es fácil, aunque aún no logro comprender cómo. De todos modos, no la veo jugando fútbol.-

-Bueno… dígame qué tengo que hacer y lo haré. No puede ser tan difícil.-

-¿Usted jugaría fútbol?-

-Parece mejor que el voleibol. A mí ese no me gusta. Y con el básquetbol una vez me quebré la nariz.-

-¿Vendría conmigo a jugar fútbol?- preguntó Kenshin intrigado. La idea de llevarla le atraía.

-Tengo la tarde libre.-

-Pues bien. Encuéntrese conmigo después de clases. Veremos como es usted para el soccer.-

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Habían cosas que no tenían sentido, y una de ellas es que una muchacha flaca y sin forma hubiera metido tres goles en apenas quince minutos. Sanosuke, el amigo de Kenshin, estaba impresionado cuando acabó el primer tiempo.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste a ese mocoso?-

-Es una chica. Es una de mis alumnas.-

-Bueno, es difícil distinguir qué es con esa enorme ropa que lleva. Tiene a mi equipo vuelto loco tratando de bloquearla. Están pensando seriamente barrerla y romperle una pierna.

-Ni se te ocurra, Sano. Ella es una chica muy especial y valiosa. Tiene una inteligencia poco usual.-

-Pues parece que no le alcanza su inteligencia para vestirse. ¿Nadie le dijo que el fútbol se juega en pantaloncillos? Podríamos al menos mirar sus piernas.-

-Hace frío, Sanosuke. Déjala en paz.- dijo Kenshin al ponerse de pie y convidarle a Kaoru un poco de agua con energizante cuando llegó a su lado.- Buen trabajo, señorita Kamiya. Me convenzo de que no hay imposibles para usted.-

-Este deporte en entretenido. La estoy pasando bien, y los chicos han dicho que nos iremos a tomar unas bebidas después de esto.-

El cabello de Kaoru estaba metido en una enorme gorra para que no le molestara. Kenshin se sorprendió al evocar aquellas largas y negras hebras. Le sonrió y descansaron para el segundo tiempo, en que acabaron goleando al equipo de Sanosuke.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

-¿Ha oído hablar del número de Dios, señorita Kamiya?

-Creo que una vez lo escuché mencionar, pero no sé de qué se trata.

En un estudio, en la casa de Kenshin, Kaoru lo ayudaba a calcular los promedios para finalizar el trimestre. Se estaban tomando un descanso.

- Se le conoce también como el número de oro, la proporción áurea o el número de Dios. Dicen que todas las cosas perfectas de la naturaleza lo contiene. Por ejemplo, la proporción de las hojas, la estatura de una persona en relación a la altura de su ombligo, incluso el tamaño de una cabeza. Mire… - Kenshin con una pequeña regla midió el alto por el ancho de la cabeza de Kaoru e hizo una operación matemática, dando como resultado 1.618... - ¿Lo ve? Su rostro contiene el número de Dios en sí.-

La joven lo miró asombrada, pero no dijo nada más y se concentró en acabar su ayudantía. Unos días después, Kenshin la descubrió en el patio del instituto midiendo las hojas de los árboles y los conos de un par de pinos que habían por ahí.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

-¡Profesor, necesito verlo ya!- dijo Kaoru irrumpiendo en la sala de profesores, a mediados de Octubre. Kenshin se sobresaltó al verla aparecer, pues no se lo esperaba.

-¿Le pasa algo, señorita Kamiya?-

-No, no, yo estoy bien. Es Miyuki. Acompáñeme por favor y en el camino le cuento.-

Kenshin la siguió hacia el exterior un poco decepcionado. Kaoru no era de las chicas que lo llamaban para contarle algo de ella y siempre tenía un motivo más que razonable para verlo. Se sacudió esas ideas de la mente y se concentró en lo que le decía.

-Fujishima, el novio de Miyuki la atacó ayer en su casa, con un cuchillo, porque ella no quiso… estar con él.- dijo Kaoru un poco avergonzada.- Hoy ella ha estallado en llanto cuando lo vio al entrar a la sala de clases y no podemos consolarla. Profesor, tal vez usted la pueda ayudar, ella está muy asustada.-

-Y Fujishima, ¿dónde está?-

-Me amenazó si venía a buscarlo. La clase está dividida y ni siquiera el presidente los puede conciliar.-

Kenshin suspiró al llegar a la sala. Miyuki, que era una gran amiga de Kaoru, se abrazó a ella cuando la vio aparecer.

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola.-

-Las chicas te estaban cuidando.-

-Señorita Mori, vamos a enfermería. Está usted muy descompuesta y allá la podremos ayudar. Señorita Kamiya, acompáñenos. Fukioka, como presidente, ocúpate de que el resto se mantenga en orden hasta que aparezca su profesora de este bloque.-

Miyuki lloraba tanto del susto que apenas podía ver por donde caminaba, asi que se apoyó en Kaoru. Kenshin la apoyó por el otro lado y sobre la espalda de esa joven, de alguna manera su mano se encontró con la de la señorita Kamiya. La retiró de inmediato, como si quemara a pesar de lo fría que estaba, pero unos segundos después la volvió a posar sobre ella.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Siendo distraída como era, tal vez ni cuenta se había dado.

Ya en la enfermería, Miyuki narró lo sucedido a Kenshin mientras una enfermera le daba una bebida caliente. Kaoru le sostenía una mano, infundándole valor.

-Por eso hoy cuando lo vi en la clase de manualidades, con una tijera, pensé que me atacaría de nuevo. Y me puse a llorar del miedo.- dijo la muchacha en medio de sollozos.

-Usted comprenderá, señorita Mori, que debo hablar con Fujishima.-

La joven asintió.

-No permitiré que él le haga daño, asi que quédese tranquila, que acá está segura. Ese muchacho debe ser castigado de alguna forma.

Al salir de la enfermería, Kenshin tuvo la intención de llamar a Kaoru para que lo acompañara, pero no tuvo valor. No sólo porque no la necesitaba realmente para lo que tenía que hacer, sino que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba sentir su respaldo.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Kaoru se metía el cabello dentro de la gorra cuando Kenshin le preguntó por su amiga.

-Está más tranquila. Fujishima trató de acercarse a ella, pero Miyuki se ha mantenido firme en no perdonarlo. ¿Qué castigo le pondrán?-

-El director ha decidido no expulsarlo, porque Fujishima después de ti, es el mejor alumno del curso. Pero está condicional y si vuelve a atacar a Miyuki, dentro o fuera del instituto, lo expulsarán sin mayores miramientos.-

Cuatro goles después, Kaoru celebraba una nueva victoria con su equipo. Kenshin, feliz, la fue a dejar a casa sin imaginar la de problemas que le acarrearía a la chica.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

"A Kaoru le gusta el profesor Himura, y se dieron un beso con lengua"

Kaoru no podía creer lo que decía la nota que acababa de llegar a su puesto. ¿Quién podía poner eso de ella? Miró a sus compañeros desde su rincón. ¿Quién se atrevía a decirle eso sin dar la cara?

Decepcionada, se dio cuenta de que no la querían tanto en el curso como ella pensaba. Siempre que alguien venía con un problema, ella le trataba de dar solución e incluso por dos años la nominaron mejor compañera. Pero ahora la injuriaban. Triste y sin saber qué actitud tomar, se fue a esconder al baño para no tener que ir a esperar a Kenshin a la sala de profesores. El baño estaba vacío y la joven tomó un poco de agua del lavabo.

Estaba en eso, cuando alguien la atacó por detrás, pasándole un brazo a la altura del cuello para asfixiarla. Kaoru jadeó, se movió para todas partes e intentó escapar, pero la otra muchacha no la soltaba. Cuando Kaoru se fue hacia atrás y azotó a la chica contra la pared, fue liberada. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo que se iba a desmayar, corrió hacia la salida, pero no pudo avanzar mucho. La falta de aire le impidió moverse más pero al menos pudo asomarse afuera. Una profesora la vio y aunque le preguntó que le había pasado, Kaoru no pudo responderle y en cuanto pudo, echó a correr.

-Esa chica Kamiya, es de tu jefatura, ¿no?- le preguntó la profesora a Kenshin cuando este se preparaba para dar clases a otro curso.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-

-No lo sé, pero ha salido sumamente descompuesta del baño. Como te tiene confianza, creo que eres la persona correcta para preguntarle qué sucedió.-

Kenshin no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces y corrió a buscarla, pero no estaba en ningún lugar del patio y esperaron a que comenzara el nuevo bloque de clases para ver si aparecía por la sala. Como no fue así, Kenshin con algunos compañeros de la chica se dispusieron nuevamente a su búsqueda tras constatar con el portero que Kaoru no había salido de la escuela.

La encontraron un rato después, en estado de shock, oculta bajo una escalera. Abrazaba sus rodillas y le castañeaban los dientes. Tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. Kenshin trató de alcanzarla, pero ella, al notarlo, se retrajo más en su sitio.

-Kamiya, por favor, salga de allí. Acompáñeme para que conversemos sobre lo que le pasa.-

Kaoru alzó la vista y tras de Kenshin, entre el grupo de compañeros, distinguió a la chica que la había atacado. Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron y el profesor Himura se estaba volviendo loco. Por eso, como pudo jaló a Kaoru y la levantó en brazos, llevándosela a enfermería. Pidió que las dos mejores amigas de Kaoru reunieran sus cosas para enviarla a casa, porque para él, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para seguir por ese día la escuela.

-Alcáncenme en la enfermería. Los demás, gracias por su ayuda, pero deben regresar a clases.-

Muchos amigos de Kaoru le dedicaron palabras de aliento mientras se alejaba y la joven se sintió confortada al notar que contaba con ese apoyo. En la enfermería le dieron una leche caliente mientras llamaban a sus padres y Kenshin no se separó de ella, con la esperanza de que le contara qué le había pasado. Pero la joven se mantuvo callada.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso, buscando una forma de hacerla hablar, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Señorita Kamiya, usted siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Y aunque no debiera, la considero como una buena amiga mía, más que mi alumna o mi secretaria. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla, por favor, hágamelo saber.-

Kaoru evitó mirarlo a la cara.

-Sólo quiero estar sola- declaró.

Kenshin entonces reparó en un enorme arañazo en el cuello de la joven, y rasguños más chicos en sus mejillas.

-¿Alguien la atacó?-

Kaoru desvió la mirada nuevamente, pero las lágrimas que salieron como un río la delataron.

En eso Miyuki y Kobayakawa llegaron con la mochila y el abrigo de Kaoru. Kenshin las interrogó.

-Alguien atacó a Kamiya. ¿Alguien ha visto algo?-

- Ella nos dijo que iba al baño. Hasta ese momento se veía muy bien.-

-Cuiden de Kamiya por un momento. Vengo enseguida.-

Kenshin corrió hasta donde estaba su colega impartiendo clases, la que le dio el aviso.

-Kamiya fue atacada, creo que en el baño. ¿Viste salir a alguien después de ella?-

La profesora no sabía como se llamaba la chica a la que vio, pero accedió a acompañar a Kenshin a la sala de clases de su grupo para identificarla. Momentos después Kenshin llevó a la agresora a la oficina del director.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Solitario, Kenshin ordenaba sus libros y mangas favoritos en un estante dentro de su pequeño estudio. Finalmente había podido traer la última caja que le quedaba en el que había sido su antiguo hogar. Hacía cerca de un año había tomado la decisión de mudarse y aunque extrañaba su entorno, debía reconocer que su situación actual no era tan mala.

Le gustaba enseñar y se sentía satisfecho en su nueva escuela, además, casi no tenía problemas con sus alumnos. Aún no tenía muchos conocidos además de la comunidad escolar, pero del bueno de Sanosuke no podía quejarse, porque siempre inventaba panoramas para reunirse y sacarlo de su soledad.

Kenshin estaba acomodando un libro que se le escapó de las manos. Al caer, se abrió, y de entre sus hojas escapó una fotografía que no sabía estaba allí.

Tomoe le sonreía con dulzura. Era una foto antigua, de su época de estudiante. El gesto de la bella muchacha fue como un golpe para su corazón y se sintió remecido. Cerró los ojos y apretó el retrato contra su pecho.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Kaoru había cambiado, y eso era evidente. Poco le hablaba y casi no le sonreía. Kenshin extrañaba sus pequeñas conversaciones camino a la sala de clases, y es que Kaoru era muy culta. Se podía tocar cualquier tema con ella y no se escandalizaba. Era una joya y el tiempo volaba en su compañía. Pero ahora apenas y lo saludaba y en las clases, en cuanto terminaba sus tareas, se concentraba en sus sudokus. Ya ni siquiera lo acompañaba a los partidos de fútbol y siempre ponía una excusa para irse pronto a casa.

-Esto no debería estar pasando.- se dijo Kenshin un mediodía cuando ya no pudo soportar el silencio de la muchacha. Se dio cuenta de que quería zamarrearla para que le dijera algo siquiera, pero no era una buena actitud. Y como no podía desquitarse de otra manera, dejó también de ser amable con ella.

El invierno comenzó y los chicos se pusieron a organizar la fiesta de Navidad que culminaría con una gala y estaban todos muy ansiosos con la idea. Bajo la mirada de Kenshin y la organización de ellos, la participación del curso fue muy satisfactoria y el sábado en la noche se realizaría la fiesta a la que todo el instituto asistiría. Kaoru no estaba muy segura de ir, de partida, porque no tenía pareja, pero Miyuki la convenció.

-Mi mamá ha traído unos vestidos muy bonitos para su tienda y me ha apartado dos. Uno es para ti, pero debemos elegir quién vestirá qué. Por eso, debes llegar temprano a mi casa para que podamos arreglarnos. También irán Sakura, Akane y Tae.-

Kaoru prometió ir, pero el viernes en la tarde, cuando le dio una nueva excusa a Kenshin para no ayudarlo con una pruebas por revisar, él de alguna manera la convenció de ir a su casa el sábado por la mañana.

Contento, el profesor la esperó con una pila de exámenes, de todos los cursos a los que impartía la matemática. Kaoru nada dijo y paciente, lo ayudó lo mejor que pudo. Rato después llegó Sanosuke buscando gente para un partidito de fútbol. Kaoru no se pudo negar y pronto se hizo de tarde.

-Señorita Kamiya.- dijo Kenshin al regresar a su casa con la joven.- Debemos acabar de ordenar los exámenes y la dejaré libre.-

-Pero me tengo que ir… me esperan unas compañeras… debo bañarme.-

-No nos demoraremos.-

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero yo no…-

-Entonces me dirá usted por qué me ha estado evitando.-

Kaoru no dijo nada.

-¿Responderá o se escudará en su silencio nuevamente?-

-Lo lamento. Pero me tengo que ir.-

Kenshin la miró por unos momentos, suspirando.

-Haremos un trato. Ya que al parecer no soporta mi compañía, esta será la última vez que me ayude. Desde el lunes buscaré una nueva secretaria, pero a cambio, debe ayudarme a terminar este trabajo.-

Kaoru miró el reloj. Disponía al menos de cuarenta minutos y en realidad, tenía ganas de quedarse. Aceptó y comenzó a organizar un lote de hojas que Kenshin le alcanzó. Eran muchas, y después de algunos bostezos, y a punto de terminar, el profesor se ofreció a traerle un te caliente.

Cuando Kenshin regresó, acurrucada como un gatito, Kaoru dormía profundamente en su sillón.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

-¡¿Por qué no me despertó?-

Kaoru, sobresaltada, despertó con su celular. Era Miyuki que le decía que la estaban esperando y que estaban todas listas para irse a la gala. Kenshin no le pudo responder que se había sentado a mirarla dormir y que de alguna manera que no lograba entender, estaba entretenido con eso.

-Pensé que podía necesitar realmente unos minutos de siesta.-

-Pero ahora las chicas se irán sin mí… -

-Si quiere la voy a dejar en mi auto hasta la casa de… -

-¡No se atreva!- gritó Kaoru.- No lo permitiré. Me voy ahora mismo. Ya terminé mi trabajo… hasta el lunes, señor Himura.-

La joven giró para salir y al hacerlo chocó contra el escritorio. Un portarretrato cayó y el vidrio que contenía se hizo pedazos. Horrorizada, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el señor Himura palidecía.

Se agachó junto al marco que quedó maltrecho y reparó en la foto de la joven que sonreía. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado y avergonzada, se lo entregó a Kenshin.

-Perdóneme… yo no quería… Lo lamento.-

Kenshin no dijo nada y puso su foto en un lugar seguro, junto a sus libros.

-¿Ella… ?- peguntó Kaoru sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

-Era mi esposa cuando tenía tu edad.- respondió el profesor con sencillez.- ¿No te ibas a tu fiesta? Ve, yo limpiaré los vidrios rotos. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-

La chica salió corriendo conteniendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar y Kenshin pronto notó que había olvidado un cuaderno. Al terminar de limpiar lo hojeó distraído y reparó en algunos papelitos doblados. Al leer su contenido se quedó helado y comprendió de golpe la actitud de Kaoru.

"Kaoru y el profesor Himura se acuestan"

"Kaoru, una chica dice que tú y el profesor se ven a escondidas en la casa de él. ¿Es cierto? ¡Él es muy guapo, qué suerte tienes!"

Kenshin se metió al cuarto de baño. No esperaría más para aclarar las cosas. Iría también a la fiesta.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Mi estimada señorita Kamiya

Fin acto uno

Diciembre 14, 2010

Notas de autora.

Hola!

¿Cuánto tiempo, no?

Hace años estaba leyendo algunas historias de Kenshin y Kaoru como profesor y alumna, y aunque había unas muy lindas, también encontré otras un poco tiradas de las mechas, donde Kenshin era un profesor posesivo y celoso, que manipulaba a su alumna para que… bueno, fuera sólo de él En otras ya de plano la medio violaba. Y de inmediato discrepé con la idea. Yo tenía que reivindicar al Kenshin profesor.

Como pueden ver, acá Kenshin se ha enamorado de su alumna y la cosa no va con tanta líbido y si con más sentimiento y esas cosas.

Espero que esta idea les guste y bueno, ya muchas de ustedes saben que tengo una mala tendencia, a pesar de mis intenciones, de ser volátil, y desaparecer. Esta vez me aseguré, escribí la historia completa (son tres capitulos) que están guardados en alguna parte de mi cuenta como Blankaoru. El segundo capi está listo y será mostrado dentro de uns semana exacta, y el tercero a la que sigue. Hay una persona de mi confianza con mis contraseñas para que esto sea efectivo en el caso de que me pase algo.

Retomé la historia de "Kenshin, un Chico en dificultades" que será finalizado pronto. Queridas amigas, Prisionera y Entre mis Brazos las he tenido que reestructurar otra vez. Entre las recaídas que sufro cada dos meses y a veces el exceso de trabajo, me cuesta últimamente retomar el hilo de las historias. Bueno, paciencia... tengo muchos días para reposar porque me quedé embarazada, tengo casi los tres meses y mi esposo me cuida un montón. Me siento relajada, feliz como nunca y bueno... la imaginación de alguna manera mágica regresó.

Las abandono, porque me toca cocinar.

Cariñitos a todas. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

Blankaoru.


	2. El corazón de un Hombre

Mi estimada señorita Kamiya.

Acto Dos

El corazón de un hombre

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Hay momentos en los que en apariencia nada pasa, en los que uno tiene una verdadera revelación sobre cómo son las cosas. Kenshin tuvo esa sensación de caer al vacío y regresar los pies a la tierra cuando una mujer maravillosa pasó delante de él sin notar siquiera su presencia.

Kaoru parecía flotar con un maravilloso vestido de seda vaporoso mientras algunos mechones de su cabello aleteaban en torno a su cuello desnudo. Se reía con unas amigas y de pronto Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir a su favor, porque todo lo que decían los anónimos a Kaoru ahora lo estaba imaginando claramente e incluso deseaba hacerlos realidad.

Dio un paso, hechizado, para hablar con ella. A tiempo, se detuvo.

¿Qué podía decirle a la joven que sería su alumna por lo menos unas cuantas semanas más? La misma que por lo menos debía ser unos doce o trece años menor que él.

Tomó un poco de jugo de fruta y pensó retirarse del lugar, pero Miyuki lo divisó y corrió hacia él con sus amigas, Kaoru incluida.

-¡Profesor Himura! Qué hombre más malo debe ser usted para retener a Kaoru toda la tarde. ¡Apenas si pudimos arreglarla para esta noche! ¡Y con lo que nos costó convencerla de que viniera!-

-Lo siento.- se excusó Kenshin.- Yo no sabía… Realmente lo siento, pero es que ella es una gran secretaria para mí, nunca había tenido una ayudante igual. Es muy inteligente y capaz y la sobrecargué de trabajo. Señorita Kamiya, por favor, reciba usted mis más sinceras disculpas.- dijo el pelirrojo inclinándose. Las amigas de Kaoru quedaron impresionadas y ella… ella no sabía que actitud tomar. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada y aún avergonzada por lo de la foto.

-No hay problema. Está bien.- respondió la joven queriendo salir pronto de esa situación, pero Miyuki decidió entrometerse.

-Profesor, hagamos algo. Saque a bailar a Kaoru. Nadie lo ha hecho y… -

-No es necesario.- repuso la aludida.- Yo no sé bailar y… -

-A todos los chicos les pone mala cara, pero al parecer se lleva mejor con usted. Vamos, profe.-

Kaoru sintió sobre su espalda la mano de Kenshin, quien la guió a la pista de baile. Al llegar a un espacio, la joven, incómoda y nerviosa, se rehusó a seguir la música a pesar del entusiasmo que le ponía Kenshin.

-¿Pasa algo, Kamiya? ¿Acaso lo hago tan mal que la avergüenzo?- le dijo en voz alta cerca de su oído, porque la música estaba muy fuerte.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y Kenshin no se aguantó más.

-Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.-

La jaló de una mano y se la llevó a uno de los patios vacíos del instituto para poder conversar. Desconcertada por el tuteo, ella no se opuso, menos cuando él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima, al salir del salón temperado.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?-

-No pasa nada.-

-¡¿Nada? Creí que éramos amigos, que yo podía confiar en ti y tú en mí. Pensé que teníamos una relación especial.

-No hay nada de especial en una relación de maestro y alumna. Usted sólo me enseña cosas que yo no sé, de eso se trata.- dijo con la simpleza que la caracterizaba.

-Tú cambiaste conmigo de la noche a la mañana, desde que tu compañera te atacó en el baño. ¿Acaso hice algo mal en el manejo de la situación? ¿Acaso te ofendí? porque si así fue, te prometo que yo no me di cuenta.-

Por primera vez el rostro impasible de la muchacha mostró cierta tristeza.

-Yo no quería que usted se sintiera mal.-

-¿Acaso es por los anónimos que te envían? ¿Por eso te da vergüenza de que te vean conmigo? Kaoru, esas son chiquilladas, no le tienes que hacer caso a lo que digan de ti. Siempre habrá gente que habla por molestar, o ve cosas donde todo es transparente.

El gesto de Kaoru pasó a uno de terror.

-Los anónimos… ¿cómo… ?-

-Se te quedó un cuaderno en mi casa. ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes que pensaste que yo no lo entendería? Soy un adulto, entiendo mucho de eso, te pude haber ayudado y estaríamos muy contentos ahora, bailando y riéndonos de los rumores. Tú no has hecho nada mala, no tienes que esconderte.

La joven sintió deseos de echarse a llorar, pero se aguantó las lágrimas. En cambio, se dio la media vuelta e intentó salir de ahí. Kenshin la alcanzó por un brazo cuando notó que se mordía los labios, deteniéndola, aunque no hizo nada por acercarse más a ella.

-Tú no tienes una idea de lo que me estás haciendo con esa actitud, porque no te comprendo. Tampoco puedo entender cómo fue posible que no me advirtieras que cuando sonríes eres la mujer más bonita del mundo y que cuando tus amigas te escogen el vestido y el peinado, pareces una diosa. Hay muchas cosas que podrías contarme y que no has hecho, para evitarme al menos la sorpresa de descubrirlas y tener que disimular que me dan lo mismo.-

Kaoru se giró lentamente, en el momento que Kenshin la soltó.

-Pensé que eras diferente, señorita Kamiya. Como esa estrella que deja una estela brillante a su paso. Haz lo que quieras, si quieres ser sólo mi alumna y no mi amiga, está bien.

Kenshin caminó de regreso a la fiesta. Fue entonces que escuchó la voz quebrada de la muchacha.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Ehh?-

Al voltearse, pudo ver las lágrimas arrasando con todo el maquillaje de las mejllas. También vio a Miyuki que se acercaba silenciosamente y le hizo una gesto para que no hiciera ruido.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo… me siento mal… yo no sé cómo actuar… tenía mucha vergüenza de esos papeles.-

La joven se atragantaba con las palabras y Kenshin le pidió que se calmara, pero ella no podía. Al parecer quería contarle algo que explicara su comportamiento.

-Yo no quería que usted se sintiera mal, se lo prometo, pero no son solo los papeles; es que además… yo no quería encariñarme con usted… -

Kaoru arrugó fuertemente la falda de su vestido, temblando de pies a cabeza. Kenshin pensó que se rompería en cualquier momento.

-Mi padre fue trasladado por trabajo y yo pedí cupo en una universidad de esa zona. Nos iremos después de mi graduación y yo no puedo quedarme. Antes la idea me gustaba, pero ahora no sé si quiera irme. Profesor, yo… -

-Nunca me lo dijiste.- dijo Miyuki consternada, interrumpiéndola y abrazándola.- ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar?.-

-No la reproches.- dijo Kenshin muy serio.- Posiblemente sea difícil para ella pensar en despedirse de ti. A Kaoru sólo podemos desearle la mejor de las suertes y despedirla con una sonrisa, pero además, deben aprovechar al máximo los meses que le quedan juntas. Miyuki, ¿nos podrías traer jugo, y algunas toallas húmedas para el rostro de esta chiquilla? Yo la cuidaré mientras.

La joven no esperó dos veces a que se lo pidieran y Kenshin guió a Kaoru a un lugar más idóneo para sentarse y cobijarla bajo su brazo.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero Kenshin se quedó con la sensación de que ella le iba a revelar algo importante. Lo peor es que se quedó con la duda, porque no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué ya no quería irse, temeroso de su respuesta. Si por alguna razón Kaoru le decía que él le gustaba, estaba seguro de que la abrazaría fuertemente y no la dejaría ir a ningún lugar lejos.

Estaba seguro de que mandaría todo al diablo y se la raptaba en ese mismo momento.

Pero la muchacha se iba. En algún tiempo más dejaría de verla. Pensó que le hubiera gustado saberlo antes para poner en resguardo su corazón, porque del modo en que le dolía, era más que evidente que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Tal vez lo mejor, como último recurso, sería bueno dejar de verla fuera de las horas de clases.

Por eso, cuando llegó el lunes, muy a su pesar y tal como prometió, contrató a una nueva secretaria, que esta vez fue Miyuki.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

-Señorita Kobayashi, a la pizarra, por favor.-

La aludida hizo caso y tomó un marcador para resolver la ecuación frente a sus compañeros. Pero Kenshin se sentó sobre el escritorio, se arremangó la camisa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me encantaría que le explicara a sus compañeros el por qué ha estado escribiendo anónimos a la señorita Kamiya. También me gustaría que me refrescara la memoria con respecto a la relación que llevamos ella y yo, ya que al parecer usted tiene una visión muy personal.-

Kobayashi enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo. Kaoru, que ahora se sentaba al frente, al lado de su amiga Miyuki, se sobresaltó con eso. ¿Acaso Kobayashi, a quién siempre ayudaba en gramática?

-No me sirve que se mire los pies, señorita Kobayashi. Quiero una explicación porque usted me ha injuriado y eso es una falta muy grave. La puedo dejar sin referencias positivas para su universidad.-

Miyuki tomó la mano de Kaoru, que temblaba ligeramente. Kenshin miró al grupo curso.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes estaban al tanto de esta situación y no me comentaron nada. Creo que eso es igual de grave que lo que ha hecho Kobayashi. ¿Por qué se ríen de una persona qué solo se esfuerza por ser mejor que el resto? No deberían ustedes como grupo, alegrarse de ese espíritu de superación, en vez de tratar de que ella baje al nivel de vuestras miserias? ¿O es que le tienen tanta envidia? Creo que he sido responsable y justo con respecto a ustedes, pero la casualidad quiso que me enterara de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Enviar un anónimo es una forma cobarde de enfrentar una situación y de amedrentar a una persona. Kobayashi, estoy esperando tu respuesta. ¿Dónde me viste besar a la señorita Kamiya? ¿Sabes que si yo hago eso, me expongo a que me caduquen mi licencia de profesor? ¿Estabas conciente de que podía quedarme sin trabajo por culpa tuya?-

Un muchacho de gafas se puso de pie.

-Kaoru, te pido una disculpa. Yo sabía de los anónimos, pero no dije nada porque en verdad no les presté atención. Yo sé que tú eres muy seria, y siempre has sido una buena compañera aunque no entendamos tu método de aprendizaje.-

Kaoru asintió.

-Yo no escribí ningún mensaje.- dijo Kobayashi cuando pudo sacar la voz, pero el presidente de curso la desmintió enseguida.

-Tu caligrafía es exacta a la de los mensajes. Yo ayudé al profesor a descubrirte cuando les pedí a todos que escribieran en mi libreta los buenos deseos de finalización de curso.-

-Kobayashi, el bullyng es fuertemente penado en nuestro instituto. He puesto al director en conocimiento de este caso y te estoy dando la posibilidad de confesar e incluso pedir disculpas públicas a la señorita Kamiya para aminorar tu falta. Y te la estás perdiendo.-

-¡Pero es que me da rabia que a Kaoru todos los profesores la quieran y le tengan estima! ¡El de historia no deja de conversar con ella en los recreos y la de gramática siempre la pone de ejemplo. Encima usted la toma de secretaria… ¡Ni siquiera notó que yo también quería el puesto!

-Yo no tengo relaciones sentimentales con mis secretarias. De eso te pueden dar cuenta las chicas que trabajaron conmigo antes. Incluso, el colegio descuenta de mi salario para darles a ellas una pequeña paga.-

-¡Pero yo quería estar con usted!.-

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Kenshin continuó impávido.

-Los profesores tendemos a apreciar a los buenos estudiantes, porque nos ponen atención y nos respetan, e incluso nos ayudan en su afán de aprender y ser mejores aunque eso sea mal mirado por el resto. Si querías la atención de un profesor, sólo debías mejorar tus notas, porque todos los maestros valoramos eso. Pero en vez de mejorar tú, le tiraste lodo a Kaoru. El director te espera en su oficina y yo te acompañaré. Señorita Kamiya, debe venir usted también. Miju, resuelve la ecuación de la pizarra mientras regreso.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

-Kaoru, estás muy triste.- le dijo Miyuki un día.- ¿Por qué no vas hoy a ayudar al señor Himura? Él siempre pregunta por ti y además, cuando él anda cerca tú estás muy feliz. Acompáñame, ¿sí?

Ante tanta dulzura, Kaoru no pudo decir que no, porque en verdad lo echaba de menos. Kenshin sonrió de felicidad al verla aparecer en la sala de profesores.

-Debemos sacar los promedios de fin de año de todo el curso. Necesito ayuda extra. Señoritas, sean ustedes bienvenidas.-

Con calculadora en mano, las muchachas ayudaron a Kenshin buena parte de la tarde. Al terminar, él se ofreció llevarlas hasta sus casas en auto.

Miyuki vivía cerca y agradecida, se despidió sonriente de Kenshin y Kaoru, quien se pasó al asiento del frente. El profesor la miró de reojo y guió el vehículo hacia un mirador en un cerro cercano.

-Creo que necesitamos conversar. Hace tiempo que no hablo con usted y me gustaría saber cómo le está yendo y cómo se ha sentido.-

Kaoru tomó aire y salió del auto. Kenshin la siguió.

-Todo va bien. Mi padres están muy contentos con la mudanza y ya han optado por una casa más amplia que la que tenemos. Hay un bosque cerca...-

-¿Y a usted le gusta la idea de irse?.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-No mucho, la verdad. Siento que extrañaré muchas cosas de aquí.-

-¿Me extrañará a mí también.?-

-Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo, al ayudarme.-

-Es mi deber como profesor, y mi deseo como amigo.-

El viento les arrullaba la cara y revolvía sus cabellos. La vista de la ciudad era bonita.

-Cuando yo tenía veintiún años, me casé.- dijo Kenshin de repente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo y pensó en la joven de la foto.

-Era la hermana de Sanosuke, Tomoe. Fuimos muy felices cuatro años y luego ella quedó embarazada. Tú no te imaginas lo feliz que yo me sentía cuidando de ella y nuestro hijo, pero un borracho en auto acabó con su vida cuando llegaba a los ocho meses. Mi hijo sobrevivió unos días en la incubadora. Y me quedé solo y lleno de culpas, porque yo manejaba ese auto y siempre pensé que de ir más atento podría haber esquivado a ese hombre. Me obsesioné con la idea de los tres segundos, ya sabes: si me hubiera demorado tres segundos más o menos en partir ese día, no nos habrían chocado. Me quedó esta marca en la cara de recuerdo, cuando… es difícil recordar eso.-

-Profesor, lo siento. Yo no sabía.- dijo Kaoru, consternada. Ella pensó que sólo se habían separado cuando él le dijo que ella "era" su esposa.

-Aunque una persona lo desee con el alma, no puede proteger a los que más quiere de las cosas que pasan. Y con el tiempo me resultó muy difícil seguir viviendo en el departamento que compartíamos. A veces veía su sombra en la pared, fui incapaz de desarmar el cuarto que habíamos preparado para nuestro hijo y muchas veces, al llegar del trabajo, sentía que me volvería loco de la tristeza. Sanosuke, mi amigo, decidió ayudarme y me habló de este lado de la ciudad y me convenció de mudarme. Me costó mucho, ¿sabe?, pero ahora siento que estoy mejor, menos triste y más tranquilo.-

Kaoru lo miraba, conmovida.

-Usted me ayudó mucho, señorita Kamiya. Su sonrisa constante y su actitud divertida ha sido como un bálsamo para un hombre como yo. Me molestó cuando dejó de hablarme un tiempo atrás, porque aunque suene un poco raro, yo me di cuenta que necesitaba de su cercanía para sentirme mejor. Era más fácil sobrellevar una casa vacía después que usted había estado en ella.-

Boquiabierta, Kaoru no sabía qué decir. Miraba a Kenshin con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Las cosas malas pasan, las personas nos hacen daño y luego desaparecen de nuestras vidas, dejando una estela de dolor y destrucción a su paso. Pero de alguna manera, cuando uno menos lo espera, la felicidad puede ponerse delante de tus ojos, esperando a que estires los brazos y la alcances, sin hacer nada más que sentir que te la mereces.-

-Eso que usted dice es muy lindo. Me gusta mucho. Me hace pensar que me esperan cosas buenas.-

-Y claro que así es. Porque es lo que pienso cada vez que la miro, señorita Kamiya.

Kenshin se volvió hacia Kaoru y la sostuvo por los brazos, muy cerca de él. La joven se puso nerviosa y cuando intuyó que él iba a besarla, ella lo esquivó suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No me haga esto, por favor.- rogó la muchacha. Kenshin la abrazó y le acarició la melena hasta que aparecieron las primeras estrellas.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Que una chica que no diga nada sobre un asunto que es emocionante para ella, es como un pájaro que no vuela cuando le enseñan el cielo. Pero Kaoru, que no era una chica común, se concentró en los sudokus y esperó pacientemente que acabara el año escolar tratando de no pensar en nada. Y así llegó la ceremonia de graduación en que orgullosa, recibió su diploma y los deseos de un futuro próspero y feliz por parte de muchas personas, en especial del señor Himura que le aseguró que ella lograría grandes cosas.

Las palabras de Kenshin le habían movido el suelo como un terremoto que aún sacudía su alma cada vez que recordaba el tono de su voz. Se asustó al pensar que ella podría enamorarse y extrañarlo al irse y mientras se arreglaba con Miyuki para asistir a la gala de graduación, decidió contarle lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué te dijo qué?- vociferó la otra chica, sentándose en la cama de la impresión. - ¡Es que no puedo creer la suerte que tienes! Kaoru, ¡Tienes que decirle que salir con él y comértelo a besos!-

-Pero es que yo…-

Miyuki se puso de pie para tomar a Kaoru de los brazos y mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Kaoru, ese hombre es el sueño de casi todas las chicas del salón, y me incluyo. Aunque sea un poco enano, es muy atractivo, sumamente interesante y encima guapo. Además, cuando le he ido a ayudar, no deja jamás de mencionarte. Y si hubieras visto lo preocupado que se ha mostrado por ti cuando te atacaron en el baño o con lo de los anónimos… Si hubieras notado su cara la noche en que le propuse que te sacara a bailar.-

-Yo no sabía que esto pasaría. De verdad yo no lo busqué… - empezó Kaoru, pero Miyuki se puso firme.

-Kaoru, no es malo gustarle a un hombre. Y si es uno como ese, ¡Es lo mejor que te puede pasar! .

-Pero es que me voy, al otro lado del país. Ya me duele el alma al pensar en todo lo que te extrañaré.-

-No debes pensar en eso, o sufrir de antemano. Siempre estamos dejando gente atrás.-

-Pero… el profe… me da… esa sensación en el estómago de que voy a caer y… - una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Kaoru.- Yo no sé por qué me pongo así… -

-¡Kaoru tonta, por Kami!… quítate ese vestido, te pondrás el mío que es más bonito que el tuyo. Kaoru, el profesor te gusta, por eso te sientes así y esta noche le dirás que mantendrás una relación a distancia con él. Después, si se casan, me pones como madrina… ¿Ves que te gusta? Cuando te lo he mencionado, te has puesto colorada como el pelo del profesor.-

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Fin acto dos

El Corazón de un Hombre

Diciembre 14, 2010

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Como ven, puntual como nunca. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo episodio, que el próximo es el último.

Quiero agradecer, desde lo más profundo de mí, sus lindas palabras con respecto a mi embarazo. Cuesta escribir esto, pero ese jueves en la noche tuve que ir a urgencias por un sangrado y mi bebé ya no estaba vivo. Él dejó de crecer.

Creo que cuesta describir con palabras lo feliz que fui durante las dos semanas que estuve embarazada. Es algo que sólo quien lo haya vivido puede comprender. Cuando vi las dos rayitas en el test amé con todas mis fuerzas a mi bebé y sufrí una devastación cuando supe que ya no llegaría. Desearía retroceder el tiempo y hablarle de nuevo a mi guatita pensando que él está ahi, y pienso que esto no es justo porque yo lo iba a amar y él tendría el mejor papá del mundo. Iba a ser el tercero a bordo en nuestro barco y mi esposo tendría uno más a quien proteger. Íbamos a pasarla bien a pesar de los desvelos.

Ahora estoy esperando que mi cuerpo lo expulse y me han dado la próxima semana como plazo, para que la naturaleza haga lo suyo antes de darle una ayuda. Creo que en estos días he mirado con otros ojos a mi esposo, estoy convenciéndome que se merece todas las medallas a la paciencia y a la comprensión del mundo. Mis padres han cuidado de mí, mis tías y hermanas, por eso yo sé con toda la certeza, de que Dios jamás me ha abandonado y me tiene de la manita.

Yo no creo que esta sea una prueba que Él me haya puesto, porque Dios no pone a prueba a sus hijos. Deja que las cosas malas pasen, es cierto, pero nunca nos suelta de la mano y por eso tengo mucha fe de que seré mami algún día y tendré mi tercero y mi cuarto y quizá hasta mi quinto a bordo. Pero como ustedes comprenderán, en el presente real y tangible yo estoy muy triste.

Como este fic estaba terminado lo he podido subir sin problemas. Kenshin en Dificultades lo subiré en cuanto acabe de corregirlo, porque la verdad, no he tenido mucha cabeza para eso. Espero poder contarles la próxima semana que me siento mejor. Yo sé que así será.

Cariños, cariños... tengamos fe y las cosas buenas llegarán algún día.

Blankiss.


	3. No te irás nunca más

Mi estimada señorita Kamiya.

Acto Dos

No te irás nunca más.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Durante la fiesta, los alumnos no sólo bailaron y se rieron, también se tomaron innumerables fotos de grupos, dúos o en solitario. Todas las chicas estaban guapas y los chicos impresionaban tratando de verse más maduros. En medio de eso, llamaron a Kenshin, que muy elegante se acercó a ellos, seguido del señor Kaneda, el profesor jefe de los chicos los dos primeros años, a quienes ellos invitaron formalmente.

-¡Maestro Himura, una foto con nosotros!- dijo el presidente de curso.

-Bien, las chicas deben ir adelante, tal como lo hicimos para la foto del anuario.-

Miyuki arrastró a Kaoru tras de ella y la colocó al lado del profesor Himura, mientras ella se situó al otro costado. Los demás compañeros los rodearon de inmediato, mientras el fotógrafo les decía que debían apretarse un poco más, porque la luz no era buena y el flash no tenía tanto alcance como para que él se alejara más.

De pronto, Kaoru sintió la mano del maestro en su cintura, atrayéndola a él. Su corazón se detuvo y no pudo pensar en nada más. A pesar de que el contacto duró lo que se tardó el fotógrafo en disparar unas cuantas veces, para ella fue como un largo tiempo. De todos modos, como todos querían una foto con los profesores, estuvo entre ellos largo rato. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Kaoru decidió ir a buscar su bolso, donde tenía un regalo para Kenshin, pero Miyuki, emocionada, se acercó hasta ella.

-Kaoru, tengo la prueba más probatoria de que le gustas al profesor. Mira.-

Kaoru vio delante de ella la pantalla de una cámara con las fotos del día anterior. Era del momento en que tras entregarle los diplomas, el maestro y alumno posaban sonriendo a la cámara con diploma en mano.

-¿Y esto qué tiene que ver? Yo no veo nada raro aquí.- dijo la joven, pero Miyuki no se dio por vencida.

-Ayer le pedí a mis padres que tomaran fotos a todos para tenerlas de recuerdo. Fíjate bien, acá esta Akane, Rika, Fukio, tú, Tae y Makoto.- dijo pasando rápidamente las fotos.

-Nos vemos muy bien, pero… ¿y eso qué?

-Kaoru tonta, ¿no lo has notado? A todos el profe los toma por los hombros. A ti por la cintura. Eso quiere decir que te considera suya.-

Kaoru no supo que decir inmediatamente, pero sonrió y musitó un "quizá". Un chico de otro curso le pidió a Miyuki que fuera su pareja de baile y la joven quedó sola y tranquila para pensar.

¿El profe la consideraba suya? ¿Era eso posible? A Kaoru se le revolvió el estómago de los nervios por las implicancias de esa palabra y distraída, miró hacia donde estaba Kenshin bebiendo algo con sus colegas. Repentinamente él se dio vuelta e hicieron contacto visual. Ruborizada, Kaoru desvió la mirada y tomó un vaso de jugo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sonriente y relajado, Kenshin caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Kamiya?-

La joven tomó otro vaso de jugo.

-No, nada. todo bien.-

-Me alegro.-

En vez de irse, Kenshin se quedó de pie, junto a ella.

-¿Realmente se va mañana de viaje?-

Unos muchachos que tonteaban tras ellos, sin querer empujaron a Kaoru, y así fue como se derramó el jugo de arándano sobre el vestido celeste.

-¡Ay, no!- se lamentó Kaoru. Kenshin reprendió a los jóvenes que se alejaron en medio de disculpas y Miyuki se materializó en el lugar.-

-La puedo llevar a su casa para que se cambie.- dijo Kenshin verdaderamente preocupado. Él sabía que para las chicas, los vestidos eran importantes.

-Los padres de Kaoru no están.- dijo Miyuki.- Ella se iba a quedar conmigo esta noche.-

-Entonces la puedo llevar a la casa de su amiga.- dijo Kenshin. Miyuki entonces negó con la cabeza.

-Kaoru, amiga, ¿No te puedes quedar un rato más? El chico que me gusta acaba de ir al baño, pero vuelve enseguida y… por favor, no te puedes ir ahora.-

La aludida se sentía incómoda. Sentía la falda de seda pegoteada en torno a sus piernas, pero Miyuki era su mejor amiga. ¿Y si se quedaba?

-Profe, ¡Llévesela a su casa! Esa es la solución. Igual usted vive cerca de aquí. Kaoru puede limpiar tranquila el vestido y regresar a la fiesta.-

Kenshin miró especulativo a Miyuki. Y le gustó la idea.

-Muy bien. Vamos, señorita Kamiya, a rescatar ese vestido.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

La polera y el pantalón de Kenshin eran muy cómodos, aunque le quedaban grandes, pero le gustaba, porque era como la ropa que ella usaba normalmente al jugar soccer. Kaoru se sentó en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas, en un rincón mientras escuchaba la lavadora revolviendo el agua en torno a su vestido y sus panty medias.

-Estará seco y perfecto en unos treinta minutos.- dijo Kenshin al salir del cuarto de lavado. -¿Tiene hambre, señorita Kamiya? Preparé unos emparedados y refrescos.

Kaoru recibió de muy buena gana la comida y acabó en poco rato con lo que le pusieron por delante. Satisfecha, se estiró feliz bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Luego se levantó, descalza como estaba, y fue a buscar un paquete dentro de su bolso.

El regalo para el señor Himura.

-Espero que le guste.- dijo la joven al pasárselo y regresar a su rincón del sofá. Kenshin no tardó en romper el envoltorio.

Era un hermoso marco de foto plateado y brillante, con detalles delicados y finos.

-Me sentí muy mal por romper el portarretrato de su esposa. Y mucho más después de saber su historia. Por favor, si es posible que me disculpara por eso. Quería que ella tuviera el marco más bonito.-

-Pero Kamiya, yo nunca me enojé por eso.-

-Pero ella es una persona importante para usted.-

Kenshin la miró comprensivo y puso la foto dentro del portarretrato. El diseño del objeto acentuaba más la belleza de Tomoe y conmovido, Kenshin lo dejó sobre una mesa. Entonces regresó al sofá, pero no a la esquina que ocupara antes, si no al lado de Kaoru y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola. Ella se tensó.

-Miyuki me comentó que parte usted mañana en la noche con su familia.- dijo él para calmarla.

-Así es.-

La joven no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y Kenshin le puso el pulgar bajo el mentón. Cuando ella alzó un poco la cabeza, él besó su frente, dejando sus labios sobre ella un par de segundos mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su aroma.

Kaoru comenzó a temblar cuando el pelirrojo la besó en una mejilla y luego en la otra con extrema paciencia, y aunque trataba de reprimir ese temblor le era imposible. Pensó que si él no estuviera haciéndole esas cosas, ella estaría más tranquila e intentó apartar el rostro cuando siguió besándola.

-Por favor.- suplicó en un murmullo Kenshin, demasiado emocionado como para detenerse.- Sólo un poco más. Mañana...

-Por eso mismo, no me haga esto, señor Himura.- logró responder ella en un hilo de voz comprendiendo tarde que hablar había sido un error, porque de inmediato Kenshin tomó sus labios entreabiertos presionándolos suavemente y acariciándolos con extremo cuidado, sintiendo su textura para guardarla en la memoria.

La acorraló contra el respaldo del sofá sin ánimo de detenerse, pero ella además había dejado de luchar.

Quería tocarla, abrazarla fuertemente, quitarle la ropa y adorarla hasta que esa noche y todas las noches del tiempo terminaran. Tenía la impresión de que ella no pondría reparos a eso por el modo en que se amoldaba a su cuerpo e instintivamente se pegaba más a él. Era evidente que Kaoru también se sentía atraída y su respiración poco a poco se aceleraba a medida que los besos subían de intensidad. A Kenshin le pasaba lo mismo y por eso, cuando se separó de ella para tomar aire y mirarla, se quedó de piedra al ver los ojos de la chica anegados en lágrimas.

-Lo... lo siento...- dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada e incorporándose avergonzada por su reacción.- No estoy segura de esto... quisiera pero... no puedo hacerlo. Me voy.

Kenshin tenía un par de argumentos para convencerla de pasar esa noche con él, seguro de que ella aceptaría, pero decidió mantenerse callado y sentarse junto a ella, que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Si usted fuera... fuera tan sólo mi amigo sería más fácil despedirme, pero yo no podría hacer eso con un amor.-

Los hombros de la muchacha se sacudían ligeramente con sus sollozos y Kenshin los rodeó. Le atrajo hacia él una vez más y esta vez la calmó con sus palabras.

-Tenemos que volver a la fiesta, señorita Kamiya. Si usted quiere un amigo, tendrá en mí al mejor, se lo aseguro, así mañana podrá ir a su nuevo hogar sabiendo que en este lugar hay alguien que haría cualquier cosa por usted, como esperar su regreso. Pero a cambio de eso quiero pedirle un sólo favor. Quiero que baile conmigo esta noche, ¿está bien?

Kaoru sólo bajó la cabeza, a modo de asentimiento, se relajó y se apoyó en él.

Rato después, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar de él sus colegas o alumnos, Kenshin bailó toda la noche en la fiesta con la joven, sin soltar su mano jamás.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Los años pasaron y Kenshin contento, veía a sus alumnos graduarse orgullosos de sus logros. Muchos irían a la universidad, otros a alguna escuela profesional, y otros comenzarían a trabajar inmediatamente. Con el tiempo se los encontraba por la calle, a veces con sus propias familias, y él se sentía bien de haber contribuido a esas buenas personas.

-Pero vivo entre fantasmas.- se decía cuando tomaba conciencia de la soledad que tenía en su casa.

Se fue caminando a su casa tras la última ceremonia de graduación, pensando en esas cosas, cuando vio un auto pequeño estacionado frente a su casa. Grande fue su sorpresa al acercarse y ver que Kaoru salía de él.

En todo ese tiempo no había tenido suyas más que las que le contaba Miyuki, a quien veía ocasionalmente. Él no se había atrevido a escribirle o hablarle, pensando que la joven podría molestarse.

Se veía madura, bien vestida y hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y no dudaba en mostrar su contento al verlo. La invitó a pasar a su casa y una vez adentro, la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sin pensar en nada, la apoyó contra la puerta, pero Kaoru lo esquivó un poco asustada.

-No me esperaba… - comenzó. Su cartera quedó en el suelo y cuando Kenshin se apartó de ella, la recogió nerviosa. -Me alegro mucho de verlo.-

Torciendo un poco la boca, Kenshin intentó sonreír. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de su reacción.

-No la esperaba, señorita Kamiya.-

-Terminé mis estudios y la próxima semana se hará toda una ceremonia. Además… -incómoda, bajó la cabeza.- me caso dentro de unos meses.

Descolocado, Kenshin la invitó a tomar asiento, avergonzado de su reacción al traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Le ofreció algo fresco para tomar.

-Gracias.-

-¿Cuándo te casas?-

-En Junio.-

-Ya veo. Invitarás a Miyuki, supongo.-

-Desde luego.-

Kaoru tomó un sorbo de su agua con hielo. Kenshin se volvió hacia ella.

-Vives muy lejos de aquí, actualmente, y que yo sepa, nunca antes viniste. Pero ahora has hecho un largo viaje… ¿querías entregarle a tu amiga la invitación a tu boda en persona?-

-Llevo varias horas de viaje, es verdad. Estoy muy cansada.-

-¿Manejaste sola?-

-Si. Comencé ayer por la mañana. Debo llevar cerca de veinte horas en la carretera.-

Kenshin se mostró impresionado.

-¿Pero habrás dormido? ¿Quieres descansar aquí?.-

La joven negó con la cabeza. Notó que Kenshin tenía algunas canas en las sienes y sintió su corazón encogerse al tomar conciencia del tiempo transcurrido.

-Dormí dos horas en una estación de servicio. Estoy bien.-

-Pero no comprendo el por qué de tu viaje. ¿Tenías prisa?-

Kaoru no estaba muy segura de decir lo que tenía que decir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar segura de lo que sentía, pero necesitaba estarlo.

-Siempre… durante estos años… me he preguntado…- bajó la mirada un poco nerviosa.- Profesor, usted era especial y amable conmigo. Según Miyuki… -

-Según su amiga, ¿qué?.-

-Usted aún pregunta por mí.-

-Así es. Siempre sentí un gran aprecio por la señorita Kamiya. Le dije que sería un amigo que siempre aguardaría su regreso.-

Kaoru sonrió y se puso de pie. Caminó por el cuarto mirando los detalles. Había varios cambios en él, estaba más arreglado. Sin duda Kenshin, con los años, se había asentado. De pronto, se quedó estática frente a un adorno en el que no había reparado antes. Kenshin caminó hacia ella y se situó a su espalda. La joven miraba petrificada el portarretrato que alguna vez regaló a Kenshin, pero que ahora tenía una foto de ella.

-Yo debería ser ese que se casa contigo.- dijo el pelirrojo cerca de su oído, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Kaoru comenzó a temblar levemente como cuando jovencita, apenas se atrevía a moverse. Cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía hacia Kenshin.

Esta vez no esquivó sus labios y sintió un primer y leve contacto. Luego vino otro, y tras el tercero, la caricia se intensificó.

El beso fue de aquellos que le dejan las piernas de gelatina a una, por eso se aferró a los hombros de quien la besaba como si ese día fuera el último de su vida. Su respiración se tornó agitada y cuando sintió que no podía más, se separó levemente de él.

-Por favor… - murmuró. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura pero él no la soltó.

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, y esto no tiene sentido, Kaoru, pero no pude evitarlo. En la escuela de profesores nos hicieron mucho hincapié en que no podíamos enamorarnos de ninguna alumna, bajo ninguna excusa pero para mi conocerte fue tan intenso que aún la fuerza de esos sentimientos me sorprende. Puedes pensar que soy un obsesivo y tal vez lo sea, pero… pero si pudiera pedirte que dieras un salto de fe, que dejaras a ese novio tuyo y te vinieras aquí conmigo… -

-Profesor… -

-Ya no soy tu profesor.-

-Y yo ya no… - Kaoru no siguió hablando, porque Kenshin de nuevo la estaba besando.

Acorralada contra la pared, Kaoru sintió sus senos presionados contra el pecho masculino y lejos de asustarse como en el pasado, su excitación fue en aumento. Pero ella tenía un compromiso con otra persona y puso sus manos como pudo entre ella y su antiguo maestro.

-No puedo. Alguien me espera... - logró decir un poco insegura. Kenshin, que no estaba en esos momentos para ser amable con quien ya consideraba su enemigo, argumentó:

-Yo llevo más tiempo en eso.- y acto seguido, sorprendido de si mismo, hundió la cara en su cuello.

La joven arqueó el cuerpo ante ese contacto y cuando cerró los ojos, Kenshin la levantó y la llevó a su dormitorio.

-La última vez que nos vimos quise hacer esto. Y lo sabías...

Kaoru lo abrazó por el cuello y ocultó su rostro. Era cierto, ella sabía.

Sintió la cama blanda bajo ella y Kenshin colocarse encima.

-Y así y todo vienes a verme... -

La joven ya no veia caso a negarse a sí misma su propia ansiedad. Kenshin le desabotonó la juvenil camisa y se la ayudó a quitar, a la vez que se despojaba de la suya y del resto de la ropa de ambos. Ella apenas se resistió cuando se deslizó entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla con una pasión que llevaba años esperando escapar. Que no aceptaría la más mínima negativa al estar completamente desatada.

-En consideración a tu edad y planes, pude dejar ir a la niña, pero no esperes lo mismo para la mujer.- dijo antes de besarla y penetrarla por primera vez.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin despertó solo. Se asomó a la ventana y no vio el pequeño auto rojo de Kaoru. Por un momento se preguntó si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido un sueño.

Hubiera deseado tenerla un momento más bajo su cuerpo, un rato más bajo su brazo. Si la tuviera en ese instante la estaría besando… ¿Quién podía pensar en desayunar con una diosa así? Lo sorprendió el modo de su entrega, se dejó guiar dócil y no puso ningún reparo a todo lo que él le hizo. A pesar de ser una mujer a punto de casarse, le entregó su primera relación sexual.

Se sentó en la cama, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿Acaso había regresado a su casa? ¿Estaría viajando de nuevo? Pero si él se sentía cansado, ella debía estar exhausta. Entonces descubrió, sobre el velador, una pequeña revista con sudokus sin resolver en su interior.

-¿Acaso es una señal?- se preguntó. Y así pasaron los días.

Cuando abrió la puerta nuevamente y la recibió, ella prácticamente le cayó encima.

-Tengo mucho sueño. ¿Puedo dormir?-

En brazos, Kenshin la llevó hasta su cama. Le quitó los zapatos, la ayudó con su ropa y se acostó al lado de ella. Kaoru despertó al mediodía siguiente, cuando él le llevó el desayuno.

-¿Así que tus padres no se lo tomaron bien?-

-Una vez le conté nuestra historia a mi madre, menos lo de los besos. Ella me dijo que usted me quería porque yo era una buena alumna y lo demás estaba en mi imaginación. Aunque una vez le dije que yo no quería encariñarme con usted porque ya me iba, era demasiado tarde, porque tampoco dejé de recordarlo en estos años de universidad.-

-Pero te ibas a casar.-

Kaoru acabó con una tostada y empezó la siguiente.

-Mi madre me convenció de que todo lo había imaginado y que necesitaba casarme al salir de la universidad. Me parecía una tontera casarme y todo eso sin siquiera ejercer, pero mis padres manipularon a Fuji y finalmente pidió mi mano. Yo pensé que era muy difícil que usted no haya conocido a otra persona, incluso que me recordara. Para mi, usted era como un fantasma y uno no puede vivir de eso. Por eso, le dije a Fuji que si, pero tras hablar una tarde con Miyuki, ella me comentó que usted aún preguntaba por mí. Ahí decidí venir a verlo, porque yo necesitaba saber si eso era cierto. Además… yo tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que sentía exactamente por usted.

-¿Y lo comprobaste?-

Un poco avergonzada, Kaoru se ruborizó.

-Sí. Cuando usted me besó ese día… fue como si se abriera la tierra bajo mis pies. Yo nunca sentí nada parecido con nadie… además, usted me dijo que no me había olvidado y esa noche no dejó de repetirlo. Pensé: "Pareciera que soy como un regalo para este hombre, tal vez no haya otro capaz de quererme así" Yo tampoco dejé de soñar con usted, y por eso no dudé en regresar a mi casa y hablar con Fuji, con mis padres. No se lo tomaron bien, pero es mi vida, sólo yo puedo decidir sobre ella.-

Por primera vez, Kenshin reparó en la mejilla de la joven. Tenía una magulladura.

-Mi padre me abofeteó. Estaba enfurecido. -

-Pero Kaoru, no tenías que hacer esto sola. Yo te podría haber respaldado.-

-En ese problema me metí yo solita. Si hubiera sido más firme en oponerme al compromiso, esto no hubiera pasado, pero ya no importa. Señor Himura… -

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme "señor Himura" Llámame Kenshin.-

-Está bien, Kenshin.-

-Entonces… ¿vienes a quedarte?-

-Hasta que termine de resolver mi sudoku.-

Kenshin sonrió. Ya se haría suscriptor de todas las revistas de ese estilo que conociera.

-¿Lo ves, Kaoru? Una vez te dije que cuando menos lo esperabas, la felicidad aparecía delante de tus ojos. Y créeme que a ti no te voy a soltar.-

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Lo que siguió no fue fácil para Kaoru, pues para ella la opinión de su padre era muy importante y muchas veces Kenshin la descubrió llorando a solas tras intentar hablar con él por teléfono. Por eso se hizo el firme propósito de hacerla feliz, y entre otras cosas, la convenció para volver a los partidos de fútbol con Sanosuke.

-Han pasado casi seis años, Kenshin. No sé si esté en forma.-

-Seis años no son suficientes para desgastar lo bueno.- respondió el profesor, contento, al verla salir corriendo a la cancha.

Sanosuke lo felicitó cuando le dijo que le pediría matrimonio a la muchacha.

-Me alegra que seas capaz de rehacer tu vida. Es lo que hubiera querido mi hermana.-

El anillo llegó una noche en que acurrucados, uno contra el otro, se disponían a descansar, pero conforme pasaban los días, Kenshin se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Esto es muy simple.- le dijo Kaoru poco antes de ir a escoger un vestido de novia.- Sólo debemos vivir como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, con la diferencia que ante la ley, será una obligación cuidarnos mutuamente.-

Kenshin no le podía decir que estaba un poco asustado, porque eso sería como llamar a la mala suerte, pero Kaoru, haciendo una operación matemática con sus edades y mostrándole como resultado el número de Dios, le aseguró que todo saldría bien.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

El padre de Kaoru siguió enfadado por algún tiempo. Sin embargo, tras la llegada de su tercer nieto, tuvo que reconocer que su hija había tomado una decisión muy buena, porque se veía feliz.

Sanosuke, contento también con el familión que ya tenía su amigo, planificaba formar un equipo de fútbol con todos los niños Himura, más sus propios hijos.

Y Kenshin… él no podía estar más feliz porque sentía que su vida nuevamente era todo lo que él soñó alguna vez. Mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo Kenji, Kaoru ayudaba con la tarea a su hija mayor, que ya tenía ocho años.

-Mami, tengo un maestro que es muy lindo.- le comentó la chiquilla, dibujando un corazón en el cuaderno.

Kaoru sonrió, mirando a Kenshin.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, mi amor.-

Esa noche, cuando los niños y el bebé se quedaron dormidos, Kaoru se acostó al lado de su esposo, sonriendo. Él la abrazó por la espalda.

-Deberías poner atención con esa chica Furisawa. Te mira demasiado.- dijo la mujer un poco molesta.

-Sería ridículo que un hombre que ronda los cuarenta y cinco esté mirando a una chiquilla de diecisiete.-

-Conmigo lo hiciste.

-Yo tenía como veinte años menos y encima un cuerpazo para seguirte el ritmo, Kamiya. Pero está bien, porque de todas las alumnas que he conocido, sólo de ti me he enamorado, y he soñado contigo cada día desde entonces. Nunca dejo de soñar contigo. Ni siquiera de noche puedes dejar en paz este pobre corazón.

-¿Aunque esté un poco destruida por el bebé?- dijo la mujer realmente preocupada. Sus pechos todavía estaban al doble de su tamaño.

-Cada año te ves más guapa.- dijo volviéndola hacia él.- No te preocupes por esas cosas, yo tampoco soy un adonis. Ahora, si quieres, te puedo demostrar cuánto me sigues gustando.-

-Kenshin, te amo… - dijo la mujer conmovida, acurrucándose contra él, buscando refugio en el hueco de su cuello.

Kaoru hubiera deseado cobrarle la palabra, pero los ojos se le cerraban solos del cansancio. Kenshin lo comprendía y no se molestaba, porque tal como le prometió, mientras ella dormía entre sus brazos, ahora que había llegado, no la soltaría nunca más.

_O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O- -o- -O_

Mi estimada señorita Kamiya

Final

Diciembre 30, 2010

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Siiiiiiiiiiiii, se quedaron juntos, ¡obvio! Estas cosas siempre me parecen lindas, por eso me agrada escribir sobre personas que durante años y a pesar de la distancia, se siguieron queriendo.

El lunes me hicieron un legrado y sólo puedo decir que me trataron muy bien todos en el hospital. Desde los camilleros, enfermeras, doctores, hasta el anestesista fue bueno conmigo, porque yo iba muy asustada. Fuera de mi trastorno mental, físicamente rara vez me enfermo y nunca me habían internado en un hospital para nada. Además, estaba lejos de mi esposo, mi gran soporte, y un poco incómoda porque... si buscan lo que es un legrado en internet tal vez me puedan entender.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras de apoyo. Finalmente estoy en mi casa, y creo que he pasado la peor parte del aborto. Ahora sólo me queda ir hacia arriba en el ánimo y prepararme para ser mami el año que pronto se inicia.

Originalmente este fic no tenía lemon, pero después de pensarlo un poco, le incluí un poco pensando en hacerlo más entretenido. Hasta el momento Kenshin se ha mostrado muy controlado y amable y Kaoru sumamente despistada o tal vez... ¿asustada? Tal vez no siempre el máximo sueño de una chica es ser el objeto de deseo de su profe. De todos modos espero que este final les haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo año y seamos felices.

Blankaoru.


End file.
